Peppa Pig's House (James's Fanon)
Peppa Pig's house is where Peppa and her family live. Its address is 3 Astley Street, Peppatown. It was built in 1946. Residents Characters who live in the house * Mummy Pig (co-owner) * Daddy Pig (owner) * James Pig * Tobias Pig * Peppa Pig * George Pig * Selmo Pig * Jase Pig * Goldie the Fish Characters that lived there at one point but not anymore * Father pork * Great-Uncle Pig * Great-Auntie Pig * Ethan Pig * Mary Pig * Uncle Pig Characters that lived there but died * Great-Grandpa Pig * Great-Grandma Pig * Headless Pig (fake skeleton) Visitors These are the characters that visit the house, either frequently or rarely * Mr. Zebra (Zoe Zebra's House) * Suzy Sheep (Lives at her house) * Rebecca Rabbit (Lives at her house) * Richard Rabbit (Rebecca Rabbit's House) * Mummy Rabbit (Rebecca Rabbit's House) * Madame Gazelle (Is originally from Gazelleland) * Granny Pig and Grandpa Pig (Live at their house) * Delphine Donkey (Lives at her house in France) * Chloé Pig (Lives at her house) Rooms First Floor * The Cloakroom/Hallway - The main entrance to the house. It is in yellow paint, and near the door, is a coat/bag hanger. The hallway is over 15 feet long, 8 feet high, and 3 feet wide. * Living Room - The large main room with a TV and blue couches. * Kitchen - Mummy Pig cooks and people eat there. There are many cabinets with various kitchen utensils and food. There is also a pantry with lots of food in there. * Dining Room - Another room where people eat. Mostly on special occasions, Thanksgiving for example. It Also serves a front entrance room and a hangout area. * The basement - The basement is sometimes used by the Pig Family (used by Daddy Pig often). You walk down lots of stairs, and you walk to this basement. The basement is filled with old storage. The basement also has a garage-like door, and that is used because Daddy Pig's car is kept down here. He frequently drives that car to work. Second Floor * The Game Room - A room with a TV and a green screen. This is where many TAOJP videos start and primarily take place and fan mail opening takes place in here too. There is a Nintendo 64 table, and a Spiderman toy from fan mail there. It is directly above the kitchen and looks out into the backyard and the lake. * Computer Room - The computer room is a computer room used by Mummy and Daddy Pig. This room consists a computer, 2 bookshelves, a painting, a plant, a blue/red carpet, a pencil pot, and over 1,500 pieces of paper printed from 2004 until present day. The computer is on a pink table. This room is magenta, and the flooring is magenta. * Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig's Room - A red painted room where Daddy and Mummy Pig sleep. * The Bathroom - The bathroom is coated in white tiles. The main thing in the bathroom is the bathtub, where the family have a bath. There is also a toilet next to the bathtub, and a sink to wash your hands. There is a cabinet where the family keep the shampoos and conditioners. There is a desk where a sponge, some toys, and a duck is kept. The flooring is black and white checkards. * Peppa and George's Room - A blue painted room with Teddy and Dinosaur beds where Peppa and George sleep, however Jase and Selmo's cribs are also in there and they sleep there. It isn't seen that much in videos except when Peppa and George sleep. * Playroom - Suzy, Rebecca and Richard's playroom. The most common room in videos where they play with toys. The Playtime series took place in here. There are containers with toys. There is also a magnetic board with letters, that, when shown, have a message on it. * James's Room - It has a red bed, a Incredibles 2 poster, a computer, a tablet, a shelf with video games, a big screen TV and a couch. * Tobias's Room - It has a purple bed, a Lion King poster, a computer, a tablet, a shelf with video games, a big screen TV and a couch. * The attic - The attic is rarely used by the Pig Family. It has over 170 boxes, and a telescope, where you can see the moon and stars. There is a light in this attic. This attic is brown. The house Great-Grandpa Pig wanted a new house to be built. So, in 1945, he asked Father pork to build a house for him. In 1946, the house was complete. Trivia * Grandpa Pig, Ethan Pig and Uncle Pig lived in that house when they were young. Category:Houses Category:Locations